The Dreamer
by AW555
Summary: Kagome sighed as the group walked down a dirt road. Why did he have to push them so hard? Kagome is only human. She needs some relief, so who does she go to for it? Is a one shot forgot to put that last time .Kagome X Sesshomaru


AW555 : This isn't one of my best stories but as I said in my profile, most of my stories are Reader/whoever stories so . But please review and NO FLAMES PLEASE.

Disclaimer : I don't own Inu Yasha or anyone in it or Ozzy Osborne and Dreamer

This IS a ONE SHOT so sorry forgot to say that earlier ;

Kagome sighed as the group walked down a dirt road. Why did he have to push them so hard? They worked hard all of yesterday. They had tracked down two demons and gotten one shard from the first one and two from the other. All they wanted was a rest. Was that so hard to ask of?

She managed to cheer herself up by looking at the scenery. That was one thing she loved about the feudal area, the beauty of it. In the future, the air was polluted, most of the forests were cut down, and lakes, rivers, and ponds were so nasty you could barely swim in them.

(Gazing through the window at the world outside

Wondering will mother earth survive

Hoping that mankind will stop abusing her sometime)

Her thoughts went first to Inu Yasha. The half dog demon of her life, or so she used to think. She used to have dreams of being his mate and having his children. Now, she knew better. It didn't matter how much she loved him, he's always go back to HER. So eventually, Kagome stopped trying to earn his love and went to another.

Sesshomaru, the proud demon lord of the west. He had joined their group not long ago in an alliance. Of course, Kagome had to get Inu Yasha to agree, but at least he agreed to it in the end. Without Sesshomaru, she would have lost her mind. Many a night she stayed a wake, crying in his arms. The thing that really mattered to her was that he let her.

She sometimes wondered what changed the stoic lord. How had he gone from hating humans to letting doing what they did every time she needed him to a human? Kagome guessed it was the human girl he brought along, Rin. Rin was a very sweet and innocent girl. That's why Kagome really liked her. They got along very well.

(After all there's only just the two of us

And here we are still fighting for our lives

Watching all of history repeat itself

Time after time)

It was night time, and Inu Yasha was going to see HER. Kagome sighed and watched as he made his leave. She always acted like she was asleep. After he left, Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked at Kagome. They both knew what this meant. It was their calling.

Every time Inu Yasha left, Sesshomaru would take her off and make her feel better. She smiled slightly at him. He nodded and helped her out of her sleeping bag quietly. They then walked towards the opposite direction that Inu Yasha went.

(I'm just a dreamer

I dream my life away

I'm just a dreamer Who dreams of better days)

Kagome moaned as Sesshomaru pushed her against a tree and kissed her hungrily. She pushed her hips against his, which earned a groan from him. He kissed slowly down her neck to her shoulder. He nipped at her shoulder and she gasped.

He smirked against her skin and quickly had his pants off. Kagome quit wearing panties after the third time he had ripped them off. She wrapped one leg around his waist as he pushed her skirt up. He groaned as he plunged into her hard.

(I watch the sun go down like everyone of us

I'm hoping that the dawn will bring a sign

A better place for those Who will come after us ...

This time)

She moaned and cried in pleasure as he thrust into her, hard and fast. She wrapped her other leg around him and began to meet his thrusts.

"H-harder," she gasped.

"As you wish," he replied.

He began to go faster, drowning in her moans, cries, and gasps until they were both close. He thrust into her two more times before they went over the edge and into oblivion.

"S-SESSHOMARUUU,"

He roared her name in pleasure with her as she shouted his name. After, they stood clutching onto each other, Sesshomaru leaning against her. Their breath coming out in pants. He slowly pulled out of her with a groan.

"Thanks," Kagome said, smiling as she got her clothes back on.

"I require no thanks, just for you too go to no other when you are in need," he replied.

(I watch the sun go down like everyone of us

I'm hoping that the dawn will bring a sign

A better place for those Who will come after us ...

This time

I'm just a dreamer

I dream my life away oh yeah

I'm just a dreamer

Who dreams of better days)

They went back to camp after making sure they looked decent. They said not a word to each other. Kagome wished that Sesshomaru would love her. She had dreams of them being together. If only dreams were real, if only.

The next day, Inu Yasha kept looking at her. Shesshomaru seemed to be very close to her too. She gave him the 'We need to talk' look.

"Hey guys, I need to use the rest room," she told the group as she took off towards the woods.

Sango went to follow her but Sesshomaru stopped her and went after Kagome himself.

"What is it?" Kagome asked as they get away from the group.

"You are pregnant with my child," he stated calmly.

Her eyes widened,

"WHAT?" she yelled.

He covered her mouth with his hand.

(Your higher power may be God or Jesus Christ

It doesn't really matter much to me

Without each others help there ain't no hope for us

I'm living in a dream of fantasy

Oh yeah, yeah, yeah

If only we could all just find serenity

It would be nice if we could live as one

When will all this anger, hate and biggotry ...

Be gone?)

"You are pregnant with my child," he restated.

He took his hand off her mouth.

"So, does this mean I have to get rid of it?" she asked softly.

"No, I'm going to make you my mate," he told her.

"M-mate me, but why?" she asked.

"We have both been lonely for way too long. You are the one I have chosen and I know you will accept," he replied.

She nodded with a very big smile.

"I would love to be your mate," she told him.

He smiled his small rare smile and they walked back hand in hand. Kagome giggled as she thought of what Inu Yasha's reaction would be to this.

(I'm just a dreamer

I dream my life away

Today

I'm just a dreamer

Who dreams of better days

Okay

I'm just a dreamer

Who's searching for the way

Today

I'm just a dreamer

Dreaming my life away

Oh yeah, yeah, yeah)

* * *


End file.
